


You're really about to fight me over a book?

by Silquestnocte



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda fluff, L and Light are competitive lil idjits, L is just going by Ryuzaki, M/M, Romantic Tension, School, Slice of Life, The death note isn't mentioned, but that doesn't mean it isn't there, it's pretty cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: L and Light meet in the university bookstore.





	You're really about to fight me over a book?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had uploaded this earlier, but it turned out I hadn't. Whoops. This was a christmas gift for the tumblr user Wizard-party-forever on tumblr~

Light hummed to himself as he walked purposefully through the shelves of the university book store. approximately five hours ago, his professor sent out an e-mail announcing that all students should have a certain required text for today’s lecture… Despite it not being listed anywhere in the syllabus, nor anywhere on the class’s webpage. Light hadn’t checked his e-mail until approximately half an hour ago due to his back-to-back labs. And class started within an hour.  
If Light had the ability to make a man drop dead, he would have been sorely tempted to apply this ability to his professor. Light preferred that all of situations he entered were controlled, that he knew what to do, what to say in order to turn the outcomes towards his favor. He was supposed to be reviewing the class’s flashcards while drinking a warm cappuccino right now, in order to erase any shred of a doubt that he was going to get a perfect score on any pop quiz that might occur within the class. Instead he now had to purchase yet another overpriced text which, to make things even tackier, was penned by the professor themselves. 

Needless to say, his frustration was running a bit high. 

The book itself was unassuming, just a small paperback with a plain cover, but it was the last one on the rack. Light breathed a small sigh of relief at getting the last one, thankful he had arrived when he did. His small moment of regained control was promptly shattered as a set of long pale fingers grasped the book at the same moment of his. 

Light’s head snapped up to find that the owner of those fingers was, surprise surprise, Ryuzaki. The only real competition he had for top of the class. The two young men kept their grasp firm as a silent struggle for dominance and the obiligatory banal discussion began. 

“Hello Light, lovely weather we’re having today.” Ryuzaki’s tone was a dull monotone, but his eyes were sharp and his grip was iron-clad. 

Light put on his hundred-dollar smile and returned the pleasantries, “Yes, the sky has finally cleared, hopefully it won’t rain for a while yet.” 

The two of them stood there for a beat, both unwilling to relinquish the text. 

“I hope you won’t mind Ryuzaki, but I have a class which is starting soon which requires this text…”

The other man looked back owlishly, “Why, what a coincidence, so do I. Kubo, lecture hall 312, 6PM?”

Light’s smile began to turn strained, “The one and the same.” 

“You know, I imagine that the staff here haven’t gotten around to restocking the shelves yet, it’s been awfully busy with the new semester.”

Deep brown bored into amber as the two continued their conversation. 

“It’s pretty funny actually, I found out before the semester began that they only display as many books as they have, I suppose it’s a little easier for them that way.”

The two of them were now pulling hard enough on the book that the cover was beginning to warp, all it would take for one to become victorious would be for someone to let go-

Light stumbled backwards as Ryuzaki casually released the cover and thumbed at his lip. A small shiver ran up Light’s spine at the dark eyes that were looking at him as if he were some specimen. 

“I guess we ought to share then, shouldn’t we Light? Until the bookstore gets more.” The statement was followed by a slight smirk, as if he had won the battle by choosing to relinquish his own possession of the book.  
Light hated losing. 

“Yes, I suppose we should. Would you prefer to purchase this copy or…?”

Ryuzaki suddenly stood to his full height and stepped closer, his face suddenly only a few centimeters from Light’s own. Light’s heart shuttered to a stop for a brief moment as Ryuzaki’s breath fanned over his lips. ‘Wow, up close he really is hands-‘ The unbidden thought came to a screeching halt as soon as Light processed what he was thinking. He didn’t exactly “swing that way”, he had always enjoyed a girl’s company, but there was something about being challenged, being surprised at another’s actions that was driving his thoughts into dangerous territory. 

“I sit in the second row to the back on the far right of the room by the window. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Light.”

And with that, the dark-haired man smirked and puttered off, the undisputed victor in this interaction. 

Light tightly gripped the copy of a book that was no longer a trophy, but a consolation prize. 

Round two went about as well for Light, Ryuzaki didn’t take notes, just stared at the professor as they droned on and nibbled their thumb.  
When the time came for them to refer to the book, Ryuzaki moved unnecessarily close, just barely separate from Light. All if would take is a slight lean and the side of their torsos would have been flush together. When the professor announced that he was changing the upcoming project based on his book from group to pair, Light and Ryuzaki looked at one another. 

“You’re intelligent enough to pull your own weight.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“It’s the very highest Light. I don’t think I would want to partner with anyone in the class but you.”

Blush fanned lightly over Light’s tanned skin as Ryuzaki tapped a finger to his temple.

“Don’t just stare at me Light, we have to narrow down what we want to make our presentation on from a list of twelve.”

Light cleared his throat and quirked up an eyebrow, “Twelve? There’s only four possible topics listed in the assignment.”

Ryuzaki tutted, “If that’s all you can see Light, then maybe it would be best you pair up with someone more your speed.”

Light grit his teeth, “Unless you’re suggesting that we refine our presentation to a sub-topic, then yes, it is all I can see. Would you care to enlighten me to your master plan?”  
The dark eyes that had been looking at him in vague disappointment lit up. “Actually Light, that is precisely what I’m suggesting. Now, we could probably get in a bit of trouble if we focus on-“

As far as Light was concerned, Round Two was a victory, as they ended up going with Light’s idea of splicing together two of Ryuzaki’s and one of Light’s own topic suggestions. 

Two weeks, and many round later, Light and Ryuzaki stood in front of a dimmed lecture hall to almost thunderous applause from their classmates. Their professor nodded with approval as the two of them fielded the final questions, Ryuzaki’s blunt answers combined with Light’s calm explanations made for a stunning duo. Without a doubt, any of the presentations to follow were going to appear weak at best in comparison. 

Light almost felt pity for them.

The brunet turned and smiled genuinely at his partner, and to his surprise found the other smiling right back, his dark eyes glowing with something Light couldn’t quite place.  
At least until on their way out a pale hand found its way to his lower back and carefully rubbed a small circle there. 

“Hey, Ryuzaki, would you like to continue to study together for this class? I think we’d both benefit from it.”

“Light, I’d be delighted to study with you. Would you like to consider having dinner with me sometime?”

“I’d be delighted to.”


End file.
